Blue Exorcist: The Unexpected Proposal
by YenGirl
Summary: Mamushi goes from traitor to bride-to-be, from losing it all to gaining the world.


**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! My daughter and I watched Blue Exorcist a few months ago. When we came to the Kyoto arc, I was enamoured of the romance between Juuzou and Mamushi even though they're side characters. And after a certain pivotal scene, I knew I had to write my own interpretation of that. Enjoy :)

 **Warning:** Spoilers for the Kyoto arc. The words in italics are taken from Episode Twelve, but with added thoughts of my own interpretation.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katō.

\- Story Start -

As soon as Juuzou Shima and Mamushi Hojo returned to the field office, Juuzou called for all the elders to assemble.

Kneeling before everyone with Juuzou by her side, Mamushi admitted to being a traitor and stealing the Impure King's right eye. She made a tearful and impassioned plea for everyone to rush to Master Tatsuma's aid as he was battling the Impure King on his own.

As the others set out, Juuzou carried Mamushi to the Infirmary before rushing off to catch up with the others. Mamushi was cleaned up, her injuries treated and bandaged, before she was led to her room to rest.

It was an eventful and exhausting night, but she was unable to sleep. Her body was still wracked with pain, especially her ruined right eye, despite the medicines she had taken. But her physical suffering was _nothing_ compared to the utter turmoil in her mind and heart; a storm of horror, guilt and shame at having so grossly misunderstood things.

She had jumped to conclusions in the past, spoken and acted without thinking. But never was it as clear to her as it was _now_ , that none of the scoldings and chastisement she had received had sunk into her head. Because this fiasco was, by far and large, her worst mistake.

Believing in Todo Saburota, her ex-teacher's lies.

Doubting Master Tatsuma.

Betraying the Myōō Dharani sect.

Stealing the Impure King's eyes.

Causing untold damage... allowing the Impure King to awaken... putting the village in danger... placing her leaders and fellow members' lives in peril...

The list just went on and on.

Mamushi clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry of distress. Yes, she had been misled and tricked by Toro-sensei, but her gullibility was no excuse. She wasn't a child anymore. She was an adult and had to take her punishment like one.

So this was it then. The ignominous end of her short career as a Middle First-Class Exorcist. The end that people would remember, that would go down in history, that would have everyone shaking their heads, that had made her a pariah effective immediately.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Mamushi almost relished the sting in her injured right eye as she wallowed in shame and guilt.

But as long as Juuzou returned safe and sound, Mamushi swore she would ask for nothing else. The mere thought that perhaps he might not survive made her heart clench and stutter in her chest.

No.

Juuzou _would_ survive. He had to; he had been a part of her life ever since she could remember. They had grown up together in the Myodo Sect - the five Shima brothers (now down to three) and the three Hojo sisters - bickering with each other as only those growing up in close proximity were wont to do, trading insults with each other, probably driving their elders up the wall at the same time.

But when had Juuzou changed?

He had grown strong and clever and skilled. So had she.

He had also grown into a level headed and fair minded young man while she - in a rare flash of insight - had remained closed minded, stubborn and petty.

But _when_ had all of that happened?

And _why_ hadn't she realised?!

Even physically, they couldn't be more opposite, although they were the same age. Juuzou was tall, broad shouldered, handsome and popular while she remained small, skinny and sharp tongued, unimpressive in both face and figure.

Still, the only thing that mattered was Juuzou returning alive and well.

\- o -

 _As the hours passed, Mamushi fell into an uneasy doze. She awoke to sounds outside her room - running feet and excited voices. Bolting upright, she reeled in pain as her wounds and strained muscles protested her sudden movement._

 _Still, she forced herself to her feet, ignoring her pounding head as she stumbled to the shoji door, breath hitching in pain. She was both longing and dreading to know if Juuzou was alright. She made it - just barely - without collapsing, pressing a trembling hand to the frame as she panted for breath._

 _With her eyes closed, she didn't see the approaching shadow until the door slid open and she fell forward. Two hands grabbed her shoulders, steadying her while a familiar scolding voice sounded._

 _"What're you doing? Stay in bed!"_

 _Head snapping up, Mamushi stared at Juuzou, drinking in the sight of his face and the exasperated expression upon it. Her heart leaped in elation and pure relief. He was alive!_

 _"Monkey..." Her old nickname for him slipped out unchecked as she stared at him._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes._

 _"I'll give you the good news first. We defeated the Impure King."_

 _She started at that, knees wobbling, and he gave a ghost of a smile._

 _"The master and the rest are fine."_

 _She sank lower, knees unable to support her weight as more tears sprang to her eyes._

 _"Everything's fine, so don't look so miserable," he told her._

 _But those kind words only served to undo Mamushi even more. Her knees gave out completely and she clutched tightly at his robe as she burst into tears. Without a word, he knelt down with her, holding her as she sobbed into his chest, giving way to all the pent up fear and worry eating at her insides._

She had no idea how long they knelt at the doorway of her room with his strong arms around her and his chin resting atop her head. At length, when she had no more tears to weep, he lifted her up and carried her to her futon. There, he handed her a cloth to mop her eyes and blow her nose before urging her to lie down.

He didn't leave her, not even then. Instead, he lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms once more. Completely wrung out, caring only that Juuzou and the others were safe, she was asleep between one breath and the next.

\- o -

Mamushi awoke sometime later. It was daytime, but it was also very quiet outside. There was something solid behind her and deep, even breathing above her head.

Her heart lurched and her body went rigid in shock.

Juuzou was here!

Lying on her futon just behind her!

A solid wall of heat and muscle pressed against her, from the top of her head right down to her feet!

And - she peeked down, uncovered eye going wide - a strong arm around her waist, keeping her tucked close.

A blush ignited in Mamushi's face and spread throughout her body until she was sure their combined heat would set her futon on fire.

It didn't.

It should.

They were lying indecently close to each other, but they weren't children anymore... not that they had ever shared the same bed. They weren't a couple, married or dating. She should move away from him _right now_ , hide her embarrassment by berating him for taking liberties with her while she was weak and injured.

She should.

She didn't.

Instead, she kept very, very still. If anyone found out he was spending the night in her room, there would be hell to pay for both of them. She... she was just making sure that they wouldn't be found out, that was all. It wouldn't matter so much to her since her reputation was already ruined, but she wouldn't wish any harm on Juuzou.

Besides, he felt warm and solid and very, very nice. Lying with him like this was akin to getting a tiny, tantalising glimpse of what married life with him might be like, only it would never come true for her.

Not that he would ever consider her, even without her crimes.

Not that she would ever consider him, of course. It was just a thought.

She and her sisters had grown up with Juuzou and his brothers. They had been at loggerheads for as long as she could remember. They had exchanged insults and snappy words almost each time they met - mostly started by her - until their younger siblings had followed suit, insults over the monkey brothers and the snake sisters becoming an almost daily routine.

But there had been instances when he had ignored her insults and scolded her for her stubbornness and naivety. Times when he had helped her instead of turning away. Moments when he had shown his maturity both physically and mentally.

That incident when they both found out they were collecting baiyon for Toro-sensei was a good example. Her foolish pride had demanded she got one over him, and when she had gotten herself injured, he had insisted on giving her a piggyback ride home.

He had broad shoulders even then, and he had smelled good.

Like he did right now.

With a breathy little sigh, Mamushi snuggled a little closer to him. She wanted to stay awake, to savour every minute of being in his arms, but she fell asleep in seconds.

\- o -

When she next awoke, there was no male arm around her waist and no muscled body at her back. She gave a furtive glance behind her all the same, just in case Juuzou was still there, sitting beside her futon and waiting for her to wake up with that mischievous smile on his face.

But there was no one. Sitting up and wincing at the pull of her wounds, she looked around to make sure before her shoulders slumped. The Impure King strike team had successfully retrieved both eyes and destroyed the demon. Everything had ended well and no one had died.

It looked like the only casualty of this entire incident... was herself.

\- o -

After a simple meal which she had in her room, Mamushi accompanied her sisters to one of the smaller waiting rooms. Juuzou had announced the need for a meeting between her family and his.

Mamushi had complied with protest. No doubt he wanted to report how her younger sisters had gone around blaming him for the whole incident even after she insisted that it was her fault. She was to blame, It _was_ her fault, she realised, for bringing their childhood petty rivalry so far, and she could only wallow in renewed shame.

To her surprise, Juuzou didn't seem at all upset to see her. He smiled at her and asked about her injuries, his tone quiet and solicitious. Only the gleam in his eyes reminded her he had spent the night in her room. She could barely answer him, face turned away to hide her blush. She had broken down so completely, but he hadn't laughed at her or taken advantage of her weakness.

Instead, he had comforted her and stayed with her.

As Juuzou briefly explained the fight last night, Mamushi knelt beside him now, lost in her thoughts and only half hearing his words.

 _"... and so, I've decided to take Mamushi as my wife!"_

 _Mamushi swung to him and stared at his happy face in shock._

 _"I was already thinking about settling down, so now's the perfect time!" he continued, wearing a big smile._

 _Everyone gasped, looking as shocked as Mamushi felt._

 _"H-How dare you speak for me! I haven't agreed to anything!" she told him._

 _"Agreed?" Juuzou turned to her, still smiling but with that same look in his eyes. "It's the natural next step after yesterday."_

 _Mamushi stared at him in horror, her entire face pulsing with heat. That idiot! He was making it sound as though they had - they had - when they had only fallen asleep together and done nothing else!_

 _She jumped to her feet, incensed, ignoring the sharp protest of her wounds._

 _"Stop that! D-Don't talk about such trivial things!" she shouted, stuttering a bit in her shock. Not that it was trivial in the least. More like one of her most precious memories._

 _There was no need for him to marry her, not when he - they - he hadn't done anything! Seeing his smug expression unchanged, she grabbed his robe and shook him as hard as she could, furious that he was trying to shackle himself to her, that he thought so little of his own bright future._

 _"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she declared, forgetting how relieved she had been when he returned yesterday._

 _"Curse you, you monkey!" she heard one of her sisters snarl. "What have you done to our sister?"_

 _"Say it ain't so, Juu-ni!" cried Kinzo. "Not to this skinny snake chick! I thought you were gonna marry a blonde babe with a killer body!"_

 _"What did you say? You horny Shima monkey!"_

 _"Silence!"_

 _Everyone turned to look at Uwabami who was fuming, steam shooting out from his nostrils._

 _"J-Juuzou..." Yaozo said. "It seems to me that Mamushi is not amenable. Perhaps you should talk this over some more? It's an important matter, after all."_

 _"I agree," Juuzou said, "but I don't think us talking will bring her around."_

 _"Indeed! Our sister would never marry the likes of you!"_

 _"Mamushi," Juuzou turned to her and smiled. "I'm serious about marrying you. Are you really against it?"_

 _Mamushi looked away, tempted beyond belief._

 _"I'm going to be punished," she said in a low voice. "I wouldn't be permitted to marry."_

 _"All the better then!" Juuzou was completely undeterred. "Just think of marrying me as your punishment! That's how it'll play out."_

 _Oh, now he was being deliberately cruel, tempting her with the idea that her only punishment was the very future she now longed for with all her heart. He was crazy if he thought it was that easy! Or that any of the elders would agree!_

 _"I'm not as big a fool as you!" she snapped and then she turned away, her next few words slipping out unchecked. "I... I wouldn't... think of that as punishment."_

 _She barely registered - nor cared about - her younger sisters' dismay._

 _"Juuzou," Uwabami said. "Not only will Mamushi be stripped of her Meister titles over this, her expulsion is all but certain. What's more, her right eye will never fully recover. You would have her as your wife all the same?"_

 _"Yes," Juuzou said without hesitation._

 _Mamushi stared at him in amazement as he leaned forward._

 _"I ask you formally, Uwabami," he bowed, "give me Mamushi's hand in marriage!"_

 _Uwabami was silent and then he bowed back._

 _"Please take good care of my little girl!"_

 _Wait. What? Just... just like that?_

 _"That was fast!"_ Mamushi couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. She only knew that her heart was beating fast in sheer joy. She was the lucky recipient of Juuzo's love, after all, and not some other female. She was the one who would be his most fortunate bride.

Her sisters were staring at her in disbelief, but again, she paid them no mind, lowering her head to hide the tears of joy leaking from both eyes. It looked like the few hours spent sleeping in his arms last night weren't a glimpse of what might have been, but rather, a taste of what was to come.

More and tears welled up and fell until she felt a hand curl around the side of her face, urging her to turn to the comfort of a strong shoulder.

"My fiancée is overwrought and needs to rest." Juuzou's firm voice brooked no argument as he helped her to her feet and back to her room.

\- o -

 _Three months later..._

Mamushi would be the first to admit that after her marriage, she let her training slip and didn't practise her skills. She was far too enchanted by the wonder of being Juuzou's cherished wife.

He was a devoted fiancé in the days leading up to their wedding, and a loving husband thereafter. He lavished attention on her day and night, attention she was more than happy to reciprocate. Even on the nights that they didn't make love, he still held her in his arms, like he had that first night.

Sometimes, Mamushi forced herself to stay awake, cocooned in the warmth of Juuzou's body, awed anew that _she_ was the one he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. She had half feared he had done it only to spare her further punishment and exile from the clan, and that he would soon grow distant... but her fears were unfounded.

Juuzou had never looked happier. Mamushi couldn't help but note the inflection in his voice each time he mentioned her, either by name or by 'my wife' and how _proud_ he sounded each time.

It humbled her in a way she had never been before.

It made her want to repay his love and loyalty like never before.

It made her want to live up - each and every single day - to the 'precious person' he believed her to be.

And if the side effects of all of these were less sharp words from her and less flare ups of her famous temper, then so much the better for the both of them.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I found out after seeing the Kyoto arc that in the manga, it was implied that Juuzou and Mamushi were intimate after he comforted her in her room. I was surprised as Mamushi was badly injured and in pain (she could barely walk to the door of her room in the anime) and Juuzou was always portrayed as the perfect gentleman. Hence, I just had to write my own version.

Please do leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


End file.
